


Tales of a baby angel

by RedFoxie2



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: God gave a special gift to each of his angels and was very pleased with each one of them but there was one thing they could not understand enough to feel: unconditional love.Perhaps they could learn if they had a new brother.I just saw Azie's baby fanarts and knew I had to explore it, the fanarts are available onTwitter below: https://twitter.com/ABing1210?s=09
Relationships: Aziraphale & Raphael (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my language and I use the help of Google translator

Muito antes da criação da terra e da humanidade, antes da grande guerra celestial e da queda dos anjos, Deus havia criado anjos. Ela lhes deu presentes e conhecimento sobre todas as coisas. Ela os ensinou a usar seus poderes e os ensinou sobre o amor. Os anjos se amavam e amavam a Deus acima de tudo, mas o amor que eles conheciam não era o tipo de amor que Deus tinha por todas as suas criações. Seus anjos teoricamente sabiam o que era o amor, mas não o sentiam, por algum motivo, não podiam sentir o próprio amor.   
Então ela teve uma ideia. Por que não criar um anjo que pudesse sentir amor? Um anjo do amor. E esse anjo poderia ensinar aos outros como era amar.   
Ela sorriu e viu que era bom.  
Um dia, reuniu os ingredientes certos, os mesmos usados para criar os outros filhos, mas acrescentou um ingrediente especial. Ela pegou um pouco do amor que sentia em Seu ser e adicionou a mistura.   
A mistura brilhava cada vez mais e tinha um calor agradável. Quando o brilho maravilhoso desapareceu, estava sentada uma criança um pouco maior que um bebê com cabelos loiros encaracolados, quase brancos, bochechas rosadas e olhos brilhantes que pareciam ter várias cores maravilhosas e um corpo macio e gordo com uma suavidade nas asas. costas.   
Deus sorriu e o bebê sorriu de volta - mostrando covinhas adoráveis - e Deus sorriu ainda mais quando sentiu o amor irradiar do anjo enquanto olhava para ela com curiosidade. O pequenino a amava antes mesmo de saber quem ela era.   
"Olá pequeno"  
O anjinho sorriu ainda mais quando ouviu a voz dela e levantou-se sem jeito enquanto tentava caminhar em direção a Ela.   
Metatron, o escriba de Deus apareceu em frente a Ela. Ele é encarado com curiosidade pelo anjo.   
"Senhora Altíssima, Hosana no alto, quem é esse anjo?"   
"Ele, Metatron e meu caçula e o último anjo que eu vou criar."   
Metatron apenas olhou para sua amante e olhou novamente para a forma desajeitada do anjo. Tentando entender o que havia de errado com aquele novo anjo. O anjinho caiu abraçando as pernas da "mãe" e soltou uma risada adorável. Aos olhos de Metatron, o novo anjo não parecia perfeito como todos os seus antecessores, mas ele preferia não contar à sua criadora que ela havia criado algo imperfeito "Ele é ... incomum".  
Deus se inclinou e pegou o anjinho no colo "Ele é minha criação mais perfeita. Leve-o até Michael e peça-lhe para cuidar do pequeno".   
Metatron, que ainda a olhava espantado (ele nunca viu Deus tocar nenhum de seus anjos, muito menos com tanto carinho), apenas acenou e, para seu desespero, Deus colocou o anjinho em seus braços.   
O anjinho olhou para Metatron com curiosidade e sorriu. O anjo mais velho apenas sentiu um calor agradável no centro do peito e sorriu para o anjo. Talvez, afinal, este fosse realmente um anjo especial.   
"E como ele será chamado, Senhor?"   
Deus sorriu "Ele é Aziraphale".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake, English is not my language and I use google translator to help

Metatron was in charge of leaving the little angel in Michael's care but he felt ... exciting. He would never contradict an order from above but he didn't feel it would be right to leave someone so young in the care of a warrior even though Michael was the protector of the unprotected. She was an excellent warrior and was the most valiant among the angels when there was a battle against the fallen, but it was somewhat harsh. What Metatron did not want to admit to himself was that he was already very attached to the plump baby angel who was currently drooling over his once immaculate tunic.

“I hope she treats you very well. And I would not recommend that you drink over it. You see, she is a fabulous warrior but she must not have much patience taking care of a helpless angel "Metatron debated with Aziraphale who looked oblivious to the subject while nibbling on his sleeve again.

“Oh heavens, an angel so young and cannot speak yet. This is not going to be easy ”.

Metatron ignored the curious looks of the angels he passed by as he went to the training "field" where the heavenly army trained with their weapons.

Soon he saw Michael's coppery brown hair.

"Michael"

She looked back and smiled at Metatron "To what do I owe the pleasure, Metatron?"

"God gave you a new mission"

The warriors who had stopped training to hear the conversation immediately started talking to each other. Michael blinked in surprise but then smiled excitedly “Oh, really? And what do I have to do? I'm ready for whatever it is. ”

Metatron smiled wondering if Michael would still be excited when he told him what the mission was “I am very pleased to hear that. This is Aziraphale ".

Michael then noticed the angel in my arms and smiled sheepishly. She also noticed that that angel was different from all the others but did not say “Hello Aziraphale. I am Michael ”.  
Aziraphale just looked at her and started nibbling on my clothes again. Michael looked at me sheepishly "So, what's my mission?"

I extended the angel to Michael "God asked you to take care of Aziraphale"

"What?!"

The other angels' murmur increased.

"Exactly. God personally told me that his new role will be to take care of Aziraphale ".

"With all due respect, Metatron, but for how long?"

"She did not say. She just asked me to give you Aziraphale and that you take care of him ”.

I put the little angel on Michael's lap and walked away.

“Wait, how? What...?"  
"Good luck"

Michael

I was confused. Why had I done it wrong? Why did I have to take care of this strange new angel?

I held him away from me and looked at him expecting something “So. Any tips on what to do now? ”

Aziraphale just looked at me expectantly “What do you want? Why are you looking at me like that? ”

He was a cute angel hi so I thought until he drooled in my hand.

"How disgusting" I said with disgust, putting him sitting on the floor.

I heard the other angels laughing behind us "What are you laughing at?"

They immediately stopped. I walked over to where the heavenly weapons were available and took the smallest one that was a wooden staff and put it in his hands “Do you know what this is? It's a spear. You use it to defend yourself and to attack your opponent. ”

Aziraphale just put the spear in his mouth.

"No. You can't put it in your mouth, you're going to get hurt like this "I denied already feeling a slight headache starting" It won't work ".

I tried, I really tried to teach the stranger Aziraphale how to be a warrior but he was too clumsy, too small, he was practically useless to me.

Metatron came to me a few days later.

“Metatron I can’t do anymore, I can’t make Aziraphale a warrior, he can’t even stand up without falling. He is not a warrior nor will he ever be if he continues like this ”.

"I understand. Then I will have to take you to another angel ".

Michael practically vibrated with relief.

“Maybe Gabriel will get along better with him. Maybe he can be a messenger too ”

Metatron felt that this would not be the case either, and God had asked him to hand Aziraphale over to the care of an angel less prone to violence. Someone more attentive who wouldn't make the poor angel cry. Yes, Michael had made Aziraphale cry with his orders and lack of patience, maybe God's plan would fail if things went on like this. He would take Aziraphale to Uriel, maybe she could do better than Michael.

He hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake, English is not my language and I use google translator to help
> 
> Chapter photo was provided by Eveh dona on her Instagram profile at the link below. Thank you https://instagram.com/eveh_koko?igshid=muiu3z2ia69i
> 
> I will make a drastic change in the timeline and in the events of the fanfic so I will need you to keep an open mind, I will try to fit the events according to the direction of the story
    
    
      Uriel was not at all bad, not after getting used to his new date.
    
    She was working on a new creation that she called a book that was nothing more than several sheets of papyrus that contained written words that together told stories. Uriel was very good at telling these stories to Aziraphale, he loved hearing Uriel's voice and how incredible his tales were.
    
    The other angels always found it strange that Uriel preferred to spend his time between stories and strange things and that thought worsened with the arrival of the strange angel Aziraphale. They wondered how it was possible that someone as powerful as God could create such an imperfect and strange angel.
    
    But Uriel didn't care about their opinion. In fact, she liked the curious angel who lived with her and who quickly learned from her.
    
    Time passed and Aziraphale grew slowly, he no longer looked like a baby and was able to walk and even run but he still didn't speak even though he could read perfectly.
    
    Uriel was in fact not only assigned to books but was also a skilled swordsman. God had presented her with a beautiful and deadly flaming sword. She then started to teach small things about combat to Aziraphale who absorbed everything like a sponge.
    
    God was satisfied with Aziraphale. She thought she was finally right on what her creations needed, she could then move on to the next phase of her creation.  
    
    
    
    
      And 7 days later there was the man and his wife, Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. And then God took a break.
    
    God knew it was only a matter of time before Lucifer tried to sabotage his creation so she assigned 4 angels to guard each of the 4 entrances to the Garden.
    
    Gadreel, Ezequiel, Haziel and Hariel.
    
    Gadreel was guardian of the east gate. Ezequiel do Oeste. Haziel guarded the north and Hariel the south.
    
    That day, Uriel had been called by Gabriel to meet with Gadreel and she took the curious Aziraphal as he had fallen in love with the idea of visiting the Garden that all the other angels talked about.
    
    There was nothing different. No indication that things would change from that moment on. That decisive moment.
    
    When the snake finally entered the Garden due to a distraction. The moment when a baby angel was lost.
    
    The moment when the dice were rolling on the board of existence.
    
    Aziraphale knew he shouldn't be away from the other angels but he was curious. He had been curious since the moment he was created and nothing had ever gone wrong because he was like that. Until that day.
    
    The day he left Gabriel because he was distracted by the colorful butterflies that flew free through the Garden. Gadreel had told Uriel about how she could use some things in the garden to create paint and Uriel asked Gabriel to keep an eye on Aziraphale. Too pompous Gabriel thought it was absurd for him to be demoted to an angel's nanny so he just looked at Aziraphale with contempt and went back to talking to Gadreel.
    
    
    
      Aziraphale loves a novelty of bright colors. Of course, there were cores in the sky, like Michael's hair or Gabriel's eyes, but like vibrant winged or captivated cores and he was seen following the flight of those adorable, colorful pets.
    
    He ended up finding many more insects and pets and smiling and started running after them just to play.
    
    He ran and ran and ran for hours until he realized that the bright sun had already said goodbye and a moon was rising in the sky.
    
    The little angel realized that he was alone and lost in a stranger.
    
    I hadn’t learned to fly yet, I had to walk. He walked and you couldn't get any closer to finding a way out. He then sat down on the floor sadly and started to cry unhappily.
    
    A little away from there, but silently watching, bright red eyes or little angels.
    


	4. Chapter 4

Angels were so full of themselves that they were even naive.

It was so easy to sneak through those 2 feathered goons. Someone was going to have problems with the boss.

Crawly, the demon had been on a mission for some time “Get up there and cause trouble” was what he was told. It took a while to plan the best way to infiltrate the Garden without being melted in a puddle of goo and sulfur. It looked like it wasn't going to be that difficult now.

Crawly transformed into his snake shape and shrank until he was a snake of nothing, nor would it attract attention.

He sneaked out and crawled in disguise until he passed the angels.

Has Gabriel always been that good? Well, screw it.

Crawly was finally inside the Garden but now, what would be his next step? He had been making plans for the invasion for so long that he had not considered what to do after he succeeded, it would be too much to plan.

Her superiors had said that D ... She had created human beings to live in the Garden. Little things like angels, Crawly hoped not. So he thought it would be a good thing to make trouble for them to go wrong, of course nothing fatal since Crawly was not that type of demon, just something to upset Her.

The way would then be to pay attention to humans, so he would learn more about them and maybe he would hear something that could help him on his mission.

But first he would have to find them.

Crawly crawled around the Garden, watching for any possible predators or angels, but admiring the good work. He had to give his arm to cheer, the place was fantastic.

Crawly then heard a strange noise and stopped his pilgrimage.  
He changed into his bipedal form in case there was a fight and sneaked through the hedges looking for the source of the sound.

It didn't seem to be an animal.

Could it be possible that humans were already spreading through the Garden? Yeah, they wasted no time.

Crawly finally got to see the source of the sound

He didn't know what he would find, but he didn't expect to be what he saw.

A miniature of something like an angel. Crying.

The little thing looked very sad and alone.

Crawly stepped out of the leaves and approached silently and suspiciously.

"What is a little thing like you do here alone" he asked next to the little human.

To Crawly's horror the little one was startled and a small white plumage reflexively left his back. Automatically Crawly moved away ready to attack.

It was a mini angel. What the fuck were they doing in heaven?

The little angel looked at Crawly in surprise but then he got up and advanced on Crawly, scaring the shit out of Crawly.

The little thing hugged Crawly's leg and started to cry again. The poor confused demon did not know what to do.

That was an angel, tiny but still an angel, why was he hugging Crawly?

Crawly felt a sting in his heart with each sob that the little angel gave. He couldn't hurt that little angel, even if his life depended on it. He then crouched down and pushed the angel away from him.

The angel immediately started to cry more.

"Hey hey, why are you crying, dude?"

The little one just kept crying to Crawly's despair.

"Seriously, you don't have to cry, I won't hurt you".  
Yes, a stupid thing for a demon to say to an angel but what could he do? He didn't like tears.

The little angel looked at Crawly with his beautiful blue eyes and there was no sign of anything but sadness.

Crawly then did something that even God could not have predicted, he picked up the baby, hugged him and started talking silly things.

“Shh no need to cry small, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you alone. You'll be fine. Nobody will hurt you "

Crawly would deny it if anyone said anything good about what had happened in the next few hours.

Crawly was sitting on the floor with his wings spread, baby had calmed down with Crawly's affection and words and was now playing with the long red locks.

"Oh dear, no one can find us but mine will be on the straight and hell wouldn't like to know that I am lulling a baby angel instead of killing" Crawly said softly as the baby put his hair in his mouth .

“No, no, you can't eat hair. You are hungry? Can angels feel hungry? ” He looked at me excitedly "Damn it, let's find something you can eat but not my hair" Crawly scolded the angel who now looked at him curiously.

Crawly got up from where he had sat on the ground and started walking through the trees looking for something a baby could eat.

He found something promising and changed into his snake shape and climbed a strange tree to pick up some yellow and long things that looked edible, he managed to knock down the yellow things and was soon going down the tree and returning to its normal shape.

The baby clapped happily, making Crawly smile “Did you like that? Maybe one day I'll teach you ".

He then looked at his recent serve trying to figure out how the baby would eat something so rough and not too soft to chew. He couldn't just give it to him without even seeing if it was edible. Crawly took an unwilling bite and realized that inside it was a little sweet and soft.

"Well, it looks like this yellow thing protects the food so I think you can eat what's inside" Crawly removed the shell and offered the food to the angel.

The baby held it momentarily and looked at Crawly.

Crawly laughed "You can eat"

The baby looked more confident and bit enthusiastically.

Crawly distracted as soon as he heard a voice scream approaching where they were.

"Aziraphale!"

The baby seemed to get excited when he heard the voice.

"Damn it. They came after you ”

Crawly didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want to leave the baby, Aziraphale. But it was for the best, he needed to hide before whoever came.

He looked sadly at the little angel.

"See you again someday, angel", he changed his shape and walked away well when another angel appeared from where he had left.  
“Aziraphale, I finally found you. I was so worried ”

Crawly just hoped the little angel was in good shape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistake, english isn't my language

Aziraphale looked sad and restless since the day he got lost in the Garden and Uriel was starting to worry.  
"You look sad, Aziraphale. What happened?"  
The little angel who was sitting at the table with Uriel just sighed unhappily without even touching any of the many scrolls on the table.  
Now Uriel was really concerned. Since the little angel had held a scroll for the first time, he never stopped holding it in his own hands.  
Perhaps it was time to take Aziraphale to greater aid.  
*********  
"Now what a surprise, Uriel and Aziraphale. What can I do for you?" Metraton smiled.  
"There is something wrong with Aziraphale. Since he came back from the Garden he seems ... sad. I thought maybe she could help." Sadness was a feeling that the angels had learned to have after the great war in heaven but they had never understood the feeling.  
"Maybe he liked something in the Garden and miss it" God said appearing in front of the 3.  
"Madam, what could have been so attractive to him? I've never seen him like this, he hasn't even read parchments with me."  
"Maybe it's a good idea to take him there every now and then. He has a strong connection to the garden." God knew what she was talking about, she could feel the yearning in the little heart of the angel.  
"Is it possible that he is one of the guardians of the Garden, Madam?"  
God smiled "Ah yes, he will be but when he is ready. Until then he should explore the garden as much as he wants, it is good that he gets used to it when he is designated as guardian of the east gate".  
Uriel then bowed and flew to the land "Thank you, my Lady".  
"Is it a decision to know how to let someone so helpless wander the Garden with so many beasts there?"  
"I know what I do, scribe. Everything is in line with my plan."  
*********  
Crawly was a small, perfidious creature.  
He was evil.  
He was a demon after all.  
He would never even admit to himself that he could have good feelings for any being.  
But he was terribly concerned, soon with an angel baby, of all things.  
He felt lonely and sad since the little angel left the Garden.  
Crawly liked the feeling of being loved by someone, it had been so long ...  
Crawly stopped whining when he heard the sound of branches breaking close to him.  
He was on the alert and waited.  
One shape hit him like ... things hit other things and Crawly fell to the floor.  
"What the hell ... Aziraphale?"  
The little angel was clinging to Crawly.  
Crawly was thrilled but soon recovered "I boy, you can let me go" the little angel grabbed Crawly's waist even more "I mean it, let me go. Now"  
Reluctantly Aziraphale released him and looked at Crawly.  
He didn't remember how adorable those little blue eyes were, they looked like puppy eyes.  
"Hey, what are you doing around here? Shouldn't you be in heaven with the hallelujah choir?" The little one said, "Oh whatever. Have you lost yourself again?" No answer.  
"You should be talking already, right? Are you a dumb angel? I never heard of that kind of thing"  
Crawly started to walk away and heard small steps running to catch up with him.  
"Are you following me? Why are you following me? What is your problem? You are an angel and I am a demon, you should kill me with a gun and not hug me. We are enemies."  
Aziraphale just kept looking.  
"You shouldn't even understand what I'm talking about, right? Are you hungry? Okay, I'll get you something to eat there then you leave me alone, did you?"  
Crawly wouldn't say that he's been watching humans for anything other than figuring out how to create confusion for them, wouldn't say that he watched what they did and what they ate because he hoped to see the little angel again and be able to take care of him. No, he would never do that.  
They walked to the humans' "camp". Crawly silently watched the woman gather some fruit and prepare "lunch", at the moment when she was distracted Crawly snatched the food and handed it to the angel's small chubby hands.  
Aziraphale looked curiously at the food and then looked at Crawley without touching the food.  
"What? You're hungry, aren't you? Just eat," he said, offended.  
The little angel then did something that surprised Crawly.  
He passed the demon and walked over to where the stolen food was and put it back, then he returned calmly back to Crawly.  
Crawly raised an eyebrow questioningly "Really? Did you have to do this? You really are an angel, for somebody's sake. Come on, I'll get you some fruit from the trees, mini angel".  
Aziraphale smiled and followed after Crawly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistake, english is not my language

Crawly ended up ... getting used to the little angel's silent presence.  
He didn't want to admit it but the little one was a sweet and clumsy little thing but very intelligent. It was nice to see an angel who still had the capacity to be innocent.  
The fact that the little boy distracted him from his demonic duties was just an unexpected bonus and still amused him.  
Every day in the morning Uriel, Crawly had learned after spying on the angel talking to another angel named Sandalfon, left little Aziraphale in the Garden and returned to pick him up at night. At first it seemed exciting but as the days went by she got used to leaving the little angel alone.  
Each day with the little angel was a real surprise for Crawly.  
For the first few days he spied on humans with the little angel on his trail, always chasing after Crawly. Other days he took parchments and showed them to Crawly, trying to get the demon to read to him. Did not happen.

Aziraphale  
I was looking forward to seeing Crawly today.  
He was fun, unlike other angels.  
He was weird too but he was very good for Aziraphale, always taking care of him and making him happy.  
Aziraphale loved him.  
So today Aziraphale wanted to do something special for him.  
But what could he give Crawly? The devil did not like to read or eat what was a sadness and left Aziraphale confused.  
In fact, the little angel had noticed that Crawly liked plants although he did not understand why he shouted at the poor girls so much.  
Perhaps he would be happy if Aziraphale gave him a flower.  
The little angel then started his way through the garden trees in search of the ideal plant and was delighted when he found a field of daisies. They looked so delicate and smelling.  
Aziraphale took one of them and went looking for his dear friend.  
It didn't take long to find him.  
Crowley spent a lot of time spying to see what humans were doing, sometimes it was fun but sometimes it was really annoying.  
And there it was, as Aziraphale expected, Crawly was spying on the humans again.  
Aziraphale soon started running towards him, unfortunately he ended up stumbling and falling to the ground.  
And that was when little Aziraphale discovered that even angels could get hurt.  
As expected, Crawly panicked when he saw that the little angel had scratched his knees. And it was lovely in Azie's eyes, after all, no one had ever been so concerned with his well being.  
"This is for you" the little angel handed the flower to Crawly.  
The speech took the demon by surprise, he did not know that the little angel could speak. He didn't know if he was more surprised that the angel could speak or because of the gift that was being offered to him.  
All he managed to do was take his gift and smile fondly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for any mistakes, English is not my language

Aziraphale was very happy that day. He wasn't sure why, but he was so excited.

He really wanted to see his friend Crawly but he thought about how he always looked so ... surly.

Aziraphale did not like to see other people unhappy so he stopped to think about what he could do to brighten his dear friend's day.

Aziraphale liked food. He also liked colorful things and also liked to read. Hugs were always welcome. And he definitely loved spending time with Crawly. But those were things that Aziraphale liked, not what Crawly liked.

Crawly liked to stay with Aziraphale, or so it seemed. He also liked plants. Maybe he would be happy if Azie gave him another flower.

Yes. That is what he would do today.

*******

Well, it was not what he did doing since when he arrived at the clearing full of colorful flowers he came across dozens of animals that flew from flower to flower with colorful wings. Maybe Crawly liked these pets.

Aziraphale soon realized that catching the insects with his hands would not be as easy as he had thought so he created a small net with some thin leaves of plants and then started running around the field again trying to capture his new colorful friends.

The little angel saw a beautiful yellow butterfly and soon started to run after it.

Capturing the small ones was very difficult but this one seemed to be easy so Aziraphel continued his chase, so excited that he didn't notice where the butterfly decided to land.

Which was exactly the snout of a familiar black snake that was dozing peacefully.

"What do you think you are doing, angel?" Crawly as it grew and stretched until it returned to its demonic form.

The angel felt his face heat up with shame "I wanted to make you happy"

Crawly held the little angel in surprise. "And how did you expect to do that? Putting me in a hammock?"

"I thought you would like these colorful pets. Colorful things make me happy"

Crawly sighed "You don't have to do this for me".

"But I like to see you smile. You hardly ever smile"

Crawly felt touched by the simple gesture and ended up smiling "You make me smile, angel. But I want you to hear what I'm going to tell you"

The angel just looked focused.

"These animals are called butterflies and they are free like all the animals that are here. It is not right to arrest them."

The angel looked downcast then Crawly hugged him "You didn't do anything wrong, angel. I'm not upset with you"

"Is not?"

"No, I am not. I am very happy that you are with me and that is all that is enough for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Gadreel belongs to Supernatural, Ezequiel was a random name and the other 2 are cherub names that I found on Google.  
> It was strange to know that Uriel was totally the personality of Aziraphale so I ended up leaving her as "responsible" for our baby angel, I liked her that much more.


End file.
